camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Iesos
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Ryan Howell page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KittyInASheepsClothes (Talk) 12:40, February 25, 2012 Badge Dude, I think you've totally deserved this: WisdomShowsTruth (Talk to meh!) 15:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC 19:57, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Wisdom! :D Iesos 03:20, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Magandang Araw :D Magandang Araw, Pilipino ka pla? Ako ren Pilipino. Ako nga pla si Cosmiggy. Mahilig aqng kumanta, magbasabasa. 13 years old lng din aq. Nakarating na rin aq sa China at Singapore pati na rin sa Bangkok at Malaysia. Sana magkaroon tyu ng mabuting samahan d2. Slmat! Mabuhay ang Pilipinas. :D COSMIGGY 08:37, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks, I love the badge! XP WisdomShowsTruth (Talk to meh!) 15:43, February 25, 2012 (UTC 21:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm glad you like it. :D Iesos 09:11, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Okage de, watashi wa Kaoridesu. Kaori Christianity If you ever need help come get me. I'm not trying to brag, But I've been a Christian for 9 years now. So if you ever have a question I'll try to answer it the best that I can. :) Halcyon The roar :Well its great for me to hear that I'm not the only one here. I read your new life section and I was like :O YES!!!! another one. :) Halcyon The roar ::I just had a major smiley face moment. :::Can you get on chat, or maybe on my wiki? http://earthandlegend.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat ::::Good night :) offensive Though your blog may be well intended, this is an RPG wiki, not a place for stuff like that, that could be taken highly offensively by some of the users here who are of different backgrounds and faiths. I just had a sudden urge to tell the world. Like when you fall in love for the first tine, you just want to scream it, but thanks for pointing that out, I'll do something about it. :) Spider-Man Reboot. It's time for a change. It's time to be... AMAZING! 14:22, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I know, I was a teen once too, unfortunately this wiki represents such a vast array of nationalities, cultures, beliefs, backgrounds. I would keep that kind of stuff to talk pages with users who you know are open to it, and private messages on chat. Unfortunately where there is such a vast array of different religions, each one thinking theirs is the right one and everyone else is wrong, religion is a very very volatile subject, especially when you are in such a diverse group. Yes, I understand. I'll do what you say and keep it to talk pages. If I offended you then I'm sorry. The good thing about being a teen is that you can learn from your mistakes easily and have people like you to point me straight. If I do anything else that puts me out of line, let me know and I'll fix it. I still have a lot to learn, especially since I live in a place where nearly everyone shares the same religion. *Smiles* Spider-Man Reboot. It's time for a change. It's time to be... AMAZING! 14:37, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Not to contradict anyone, but I think that wiki rules state that you don't have to take down things like that until it actually offends someone or turns into a war. Halcyon The roar But I'm trying to prevent it from ever happening. I don't want to offend anyone or start a war because of my blog post. I had good intentions, but I didn't realize what it could start. Spider-Man Reboot. It's time for a change. It's time to be... AMAZING! 14:44, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Actually the policy also states that blogs must be wiki related, unless permission is given. As well as the fact that I know a lot of the user's here fairly well, and a few really well, and I just wanted to avoid a fight if possible, it hadn't offended yet, but I do know users who it may have offended. I mean, why wait until you are in the middle of an all out wiki fight, if it can be avoided? Like Iesos said, why not prevent it before it happens. It's not exactly unusual for religion to be a volatile subject, which is why we try to keep religious and political talk in chat to a minimum, they are both heated subjects that often lead to fights. I'm just hoping nobody read that would be offended. But at least one good thing came out of it, Slay and I would've never met and maybe in time we'll find others with the same faith. Spider-Man Reboot. It's time for a change. It's time to be... AMAZING! 14:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) The Sleep Potion Quest has started, please post ASAP - 07:26, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I am not judging you let god be yor guide In life.Sean187jr 06:04, April 8, 2012 (UTC) The Sleep Potion Quest Please post on The Sleep Potion Quest ASAP. Thanks ~ "Music is Peace, and Peace is Happiness..." ~ LoveCatsOwls 11:42, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Badge This is for you, Iesos. Thanks for everything :D Hey, sorry if you don't know this but if you do can you tell me how to make a badge or really any sort of template because when I look at what someone does to make one I just get confused. Sincerely, The BOSS 21:33, June 3, 2012 (UTC)